


Pokebrawl

by Osomatsu_niisan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: My AU, Osomatsu San the Movie, Other, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-07 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu_niisan/pseuds/Osomatsu_niisan
Summary: Totty unwittingly starts a chase and a fight.
Kudos: 13





	Pokebrawl

"Oi, squirt! I wasn't finished talking to ya!"

Todomatsu ran as fast as his legs could carry him, through a patch of tangled grass, roots and plants, the voice causing instinctual fleeing to pulse through his small body. His two Pokeballs rattled against one another. Dammit, why wouldn't the high school let them bring more than two Pokemon at a time? His stomach ached, worry coursing in his body.

"You're making this harder than it has to be, pipsqueak!" the voice hollered again, and Todomatsu ran faster. Fuck! School was over! Where were his brothers? They'd been dismissed early, as the rest of the day was an unexpected development day. Todomatsu was scared. A pause. Todomatsu skidded to a halt, listening for signs of his follower. At first, nothing. Birds cawed in the sapphire sky.

A rather medium-sounding boom rumbled the ground, and Todomatsu froze, his breath stopping cold in his lungs. The unmistakable sound of a Pokeball being deployed. His pursuer had Pokemon too! Todomatsu felt his heart pick up the pace. His hand lightly brushed against the Pokeballs strapped to his belt. Brionne and Sylveon could take whatever this guy had, right? He couldn't have anything overpowered, right?

The voice drifted through the air. "Alright, Houndoom. I need you to sniff out this little shit, and bring him to me, okay?" it clearly spoke to an unseen Pokemon, and the only response from the Pokemon was a low growl. Todomatsu took off like a bat out of hell, plants rustling as he attempted to make a complete 180 turn, hoping he could find one of his brothers. Brionne and Sylveon would have the upper hand on Houndoom, but the same couldn't be said for whatever the other Pokemon was. 

As he dashed through the undergrowth, he could sense another presence within the grass, most likely his pursuer's Houndoom hot on his tail. Todomatsu tried to sprint faster, but his legs were aching and he was running out of breath as his sides began to imitate a pincushion. The sound of grass crunching echoed throughout the open air, and Todomatsu began to pick up the slightest trace of smoke.

He could hear the sound of grass crunching as it flattened in the Houndoom's wake, smoke billowing through the sapphire sky. What the hell did this guy want? Todomatsu shoved through the grass, Akatsuka High School looming with authority in the distance. Yes! School was close! Maybe Todomatsu could end up making it back and finding one of his brothers before his pursuer was any wiser!

He began to pick up the pace, galloping as he made his mad dash for the safety of the school. His Pokeballs rattled louder and louder as Todomatsu picked up speed. He could barely feel his legs, and his ribs were screaming in agony. Before Todomatsu could even make it to the school grounds, to the border of the grass, he felt something tackle him to the ground, sending him rolling across the fresh grass and skid to a halt on the dusty dirt.

He landed on his back. His pursuer's Houndoom was directly on top of him, its claws digging into Todomatsu's chest, just itching to tear directly through his skin to his beating heart. Its hot breath piled onto his face, drawing sweat to roll down his face. Its eyes looked wild, as if trained to fight and only fight, completely wrong for a Pokemon!

"Well, well, well. Speed not your strong suit, short stuff?" that voice came again, grass rustling as Todomatsu's purser finally dared to show himself. He was a bit on the lanky side, dressed in the usual Akatsuka High uniform, save for the sleek black collar around his neck instead of the usual tie. His hair was dark red, and spiked, as if he'd dumped a whole bottle of hair gel in there.

"What do you want from me?" Todomatsu squeaked, cringing at the sound of his own voice. "Well, I want revenge. Remember second year, when your stupid little Popplio beat my Houndour and humiliated me? Well, I want to return the favor for that! We're stronger now!" his pursuer boomed, sneering as he carefully unlatched the other Pokeball dangling from his belt and unleashed the Pokemon inside.

An Alolan Muk reared over its trainers head, the greenish, pinkish, yellowish gloop almost sneering at Todomatsu with its crystal-embedded body. Todomatsu gulped. Fuck. A poison type. Sylveon was no match for it. "But! It was two years ago!" Todomatsu protested, attempting to squirm away from the Houndoom's claws, but the Pokemon seemed to tighten its hold on its target.

"Humiliation lasts forever. How do y'think I took it, having some LITTLE KID beat up my prized Pokemon with some weak-ass Pokemon?" the mystery kid sneered, calling off his Houndoom to sneer in Todomatsu's face. "But! I bet you could win now!" Todomatsu choked out, and his pursuer snorted. "That's what I plan on doing!" he cackled, but before he could make another move, something hurtled into his face, causing him to stagger back. 

"Wh-" Todomatsu let out a surprised yelp as he staggered to his feet, and whipped his head around, looking for his unexpected savior. To his surprise, Jyushimatsu was standing only a few feet away, tossing a smoothed rock up and down in his palm. "What the fuck?" the mystery kid cried, his hand plastered over the right side of his face, blood sprouting up at the tips of his hand and fingertips. "Stay the FUCK away from my brother!" Jyushimatsu snarled, his sharpened teeth bared as he inched closer.

"He OWES me back for humiliating me!" the mystery kid snarled, not removing his hand from his face, not even moving an inch. Jyushimatsu took another step forward, this time his eyes narrowing into slits of cerulean. "So you wanna play it the hard way, eh?" Jyushimatsu's angered growl contorted into a look of amusement as he slowly reached for the two Pokeballs hanging from his sagging belt.

The mystery kid's Pokemon scurried back to their trainer, their infuriated stares locked on Jyushimatsu's approach. Before anyone could move, Jyushimatsu threw down his Pokeballs, leaving Scrafty and Lycanroc in the fog's wake. Scrafty wasn't very big, only reaching to Jyushimatsu's waist at best, but what it lacked in height it made up for in extreme strength. 

As for Lycanroc, the red, lanky Pokemon's swirly lavender eyes were flickering with determination, a sharp-fanged grin smeared across the rock-type's muzzle. "Houndoom, Muk, go!" the mystery kid screamed, and his Pokemon leapt forward, moving in as Jyushimatsu's Pokemon also leapt in to attack.

Scrafty went straight for the Houndoom, landing a blow to the fire type's muzzle. Lycanroc grabbed fists with Muk, its ashy claws digging into the slimy Pokemon's goopy "skin". Before Todomatsu could even begin to process the events that had just unfolded, an arm scooped his arm up and started to drag him away from the scene. Todomatsu looked up, expecting the bloodied face of whoever had caused this scene. But, thankfully, he was met with Ichimatsu's welcoming brown eyes and familiar smile.

"Ichimatsu-niisan!" Todomatsu squealed with joy, wrapping his arms around his older brother. "You alright? What happened? Jyushimatsu told me he saw someone send a Houndoom after you," Ichimatsu almost instantly began to fuss over him, almost like Choromatsu would with Todomatsu almost on the regular. "Well.. someone who lost to me ages ago wanted to take me down for it, claiming I'd humiliated him," Todomatsu explained, rubbing his arm.

"How did you know to come look for me?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears. Ichimatsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, me and Jyushimatsu were with Choromatsu when it was dismissal, because Osomatsu and Karamatsu were across the school, and we got to the front door and Choromatsu realized you weren't with us, so he sent us to find you, and that's when Jyushimatsu saw the Houndoom running with its owner," Ichimatsu explained, fingering the Pokeballs around his waist. 

Todomatsu was silent. "Let me guess, was he doing it to save his own ass?" he snickered. Choromatsu had a tendency to deflect when the conversation came to tests and whatnot, considering his track record of fails, dampening his honor-roll attitude. "Probably," Ichimatsu shrugged. The brothers fell into silence, and Todomatsu snuck a glance over his shoulder, where Jyushimatsu's Pokemon still held their own against the mystery kid's. 

"Don't you think we should help him?" Todomatsu worriedly quipped to his brother. Ichimatsu was silent then nodded. He withdrew one of his Pokeballs and tossed it, his Espeon bounding out with a cry. "Oi, Jyushimatsu!" Ichimatsu called, and Jyushimatsu turned back. Ichimatsu took a step back, then hurled the Pokeball at Jyushimatsu, who caught it in one fell swoop. "Bring her back when you come home, okay?" Ichimatsu called out. Jyushimatsu nodded as Ichimatsu's Espeon scurried to his side.

\--

That night, Todomatsu was laying on the floor, watching the ceiling. Around him, his brothers were keeping themselves occupied. Choromatsu was studying, Osomatsu was watching TV, Karamatsu by his side. Ichimatsu was brushing his Torracat's fur. The sliding door opened, and Jyushimatsu sauntered in, tossing a Pokeball in Ichimatsu's direction. "Sorry I'm late, had to go to the bathhouse, meet someone after school and heal the Pokemon," he growled, turning to head off to god-knew-where.

Osomatsu looked up, confused. "What was that about?" he asked, dead air responding to him. After a moment with no answers, he returned to watching TV.

Todomatsu sighed as Jyushimatsu sauntered back in, plopping down beside him. "Jyushimatsu-niisan? I'm sorry," Todomatsu apologized, but Jyushimatsu just ruffled his hair without a word. Todomatsu felt awful about what happened, but it had been out of his control. It was okay now. He had to train more, probably. Maybe then he wouldn't run from a battle.


End file.
